THE FALLEN ANGEL
by Yovitazoldyck1821
Summary: Gon and Killua are traveling around the world to find Killua's brothers that were kidnaped by a group of assasin that called THE FALLEN ANGEL They trying to save them but THE FALLEN ANGEL members is to strong. Can Gon and Killua can save Killua's brother ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first Hunter x Hunter fan fiction. Thanks for the readers. Hope you like it ^^.**

**Disclaimer : I don't have my own hunter x hunter**

**THE FALLEN ANGEL**

**Chapter 1 - start**

Gon and Killua are travelling around the world to find Killua's brothers, Alluka Zoldyck and Kaluto Zoldyck. They were captured when they were on a mission. They were capture by a group of assassins called **THE FALLEN ANGEL.**

One day when Gon and Killua pass a forest near Locknew City, they found a unconscious girl. Gon and Killua immediate give first aid to her. After a while the girl got her consciousness.

"Umm… where am I?" she ask

"you are on the forest near Locknew City" said Gon

"What happen?" ask Killua

"I can't remember it clearly. By the way my name is Saika Mayuzumi what's yours?" ask Saika.

"My name is Gon, Gon freecss and this is my friend Killua" said Gon

"what are you doing here" ask Saika again

"we're travelling around the world to search my brothers" said Killua "what happen ?" ask Saika

"my brothers are captured by a group of assassins called **THE FALLEN ANGEL**" said Killua

"wait a minute, I remember it now. I was ran from them because they want to kill me" said Saika

"are you remember where their base?" ask Gon "yeah I remember it but isn't it dangerous if we go there?" ask Saika

"it's not dangerous if we have a zoldyck assassins here" said Gon

"wait a minute. Killua are you a zoldyck assasins?" said Saika

"yeah before I became a hunter" said Killua

"well Killua my parents are killed by an assassins because they are have so many debt. The assassin wear a black cape and he has a white hair" said Saika cold

"wait… don't tell me it was you Killua" said Gon

"Saika what's your parent's name" ask Killua

"why do you ask" said Saika "well… I just want to remember who is it" said Killua "Soichi Mayuzumi and Kasuga Mayuzumi" she said

"sorry Killua but I'll tell you one thing" She jump into a tree and she said "the truth is I don't ran from that assassins but I'm a member from that group"

Saika took off her gloves. In her hand there were a black angel wings tattoo. "our base are in Kuraimori Forest. See you in there" after said that Saika jump from one tree to another tree and disappear in the dark of the forest.

"I don't believe it. she is a member of **THE FALLEN ANGEL" ** said Gon

"she said their base are on Kuraimori Forest do you know Kuraimori forest?" ask Killua

"nope but we can check it on our GPS" said Gon.

Then they search it on their phone GPS "well lets see Kuraimori forest is a forest near Kuraimachi City. Kuraimachi city is on Kuroshi district in Kagesai Continent (**you know there wasn't Kuraimori forest, Kuraimachi City, Kuroshi District, and Kagesai continent in Hunter x Hunter. Well that's only my imagination**)**.**

With the plane we can reach it for 3 days" said Killua

"so why we don't depart right now?" ask Gon

"come on don't joking at me" said Killua giggling

"Yosh Kuraimachi city, waiting for us"

**Chapter 1 – end**

**Sorry it just a beginning so my story is kinda short. Next time I'll post it a longer chapter. Please R&R ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for late post. I have an exam last week so I don't post anything. Sorry if my grammar in previous chapter is confusing. Well I'm not a good English Fan fiction writer.**

**Disclaimer : I don't have my own Hunter x Hunter**

**Chapter 2 – start**

After 3 days flight, Gon and Killua arrived to Kuraimachi City. After they landed, they asked the citizen to got some information about Kuraimori Forest.  
"Umm… excuse me madam, can I asked you some question?" said Gon  
"yes, what you wanted to ask" said the citizen.  
"Could you told me about Kuraimori forest?" asked Gon  
"Kuraimori forest was a forest on east from this city. The forest was dark and it's dangerous. 5 years ago, Our citizen formerly went to that forest for investigation but he never come back" said the citizen  
"oh… did anybody that come to that forest?" asked Gon  
"yes, about 2 days ago, around 14 years old girl came to that forest. Our citizen were shocked because that girl showed a dark aura that we never saw it before so we were went back to our house until that girl disappeared in the forest" said the citizen.  
"Umm… about that girl, could you told me about her appearance?" asked Gon  
"yes, that girl wear a black blue ninja suit, a black gloves and she has a black long straight hair, dark purple eyes and light brown skin" said the citizen  
**"hmm… that must be Saika"** thought Gon  
"oh… thanks for the information" said Gon  
"yes please be careful" reply the citizen.

"Gon, did you get some information ?" asked Killua  
"yes I got information about Kuraimori forest and a little information about Saika" said Gon.  
"So lets go to the Kuraimori forest" said Killua.  
They were walked to the forest. On half of their way, Gon asked Killua  
"umm… Killua, what happened about you and Saika ?"  
"well, I'll told you what happening. About 5 years ago, there was a Mafia group. Saika's parents had a very big debt with them but they can't pay it. So the Mafia paid us to kill them. Then when they running from the Mafia I killed them. But there was a little girl noticed me. The girl was Saika. When the Mafia about to came I'll escaped with Saika to a little passageway. On that passageway Saika asked me "why do you kill my parents? Why do you save me?" then I said "it was a part of my job. I save you because you are have an aura that I never see before" Saika wanted punch me but I can dodge her punch and said "we'll meet again someday. Become a stronger person that can punch me" then I escaped in the dark of night. So that's the story" said Killua  
"so you wanted to kill her huh?" asked Gon  
"well we'll see it later" said Killua.

Meanwhile in The Fallen Angel base,  
"well Saika how about those Kid" ask The Fallen Angel Boss, "DANSHO" Kaguya Komade  
"well Kaguya-san they were searched for those kid" said Saika  
"well that's expect for our first head leader "IMIZU" Saika Mayuzumi-san" said the second head leader, "NIRAI" Akira Kaneko  
"Mi-san is the best" said the third head leader, "SAEN" Akari Ariake.  
"well this is our job" said Saika "right "SIKAGE" Kanaria Amano ?"  
"haha… so when I can killed them ?"ask Kanaria, the fourth head leader.  
"You're not going to kill them. But I will" said Saika  
"this is my revenge to my parents"  
"well, if we can't killed anybody we only just go home right" said Akari  
"yes, you can. But I'll stayed here to see the progress" said Kaguya.  
"If it's like that we'll go. Ja nee…" said Akira.  
After that Akira, Akari, and Kanaria disappear in the small tornado. After a while Gon and Killua are arrive in The Fallen Angel base.  
"we're here" said Killua  
Inside the Fallen Angel base,  
"Kaguya-san they're here" said Saika  
"well Saika, showed me what can you do with them" said Kaguya  
"yes, Kaguya-san" said Saika.  
Then she jumped out from the window and landed in front of them  
"Saika…" said Killua show his bloodlust  
"well lets end it here" said Saika Angry.

**Chapter 2-end**

**Sorry short chapter again. I still learning English so my English is not quite good but I try my best to do this fanfic. R&R please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry my I have a problem with my internet connection so the publish of this chapter is late but please enjoy reading**

**Chapter 3-start**

"Saika, can you stop it ?" asked Gon  
"Gon, do you already know Killua and my story?" replied Saika  
"yes, Killua already told me what happen" said Gon  
"so if you are in my position what will you do ?" said Saika.  
Gon only standing but he didn't say any word  
"you don't know huh? Well I'll make it clear" said Saika.  
She used her nen and her nen changed into silver water sword. The silver water sword went to Killua but he can dodged it but the silver water sword followed him everywhere  
"Killua watched out !" shouted Gon.  
Before Killua could dodge again, the silver water sword hit him and it made some wound.  
"Killua can you stand up?" asked Gon worry  
"yes Gon, I'm alright" replied Killua  
"Are you sure?" asked Saika.  
Before Killua could answer he fell again into the ground.  
"Killua what's happening?" asked Gon panicky  
"I didn't know but I suddenly felt a sudden dizziness" said Killua.  
"You know Killua my silver water sword did not just a silver water but it's a hydragyrum" said Saika  
"Gon, it's better if you didn't touch the hydragyrum, it'll poisoning you" said Killua  
"yes but how we'll attacking?" asked Gon.  
Killua think for a moment and he whispered something on Gon's ear  
"you know what will you do ?" said Killua  
"yes but don't kill her" said Gon  
"fine, if it is your wish" said Killua  
**"you know it's hard don't kill anyone" **thought Killua.  
"Don't Joking at me. You won't killed me easily" said Saika  
"Jajanken: Rock"  
Gon used his nen to Attacked Saika but she could dodge it easily. Suddenly Killua appeared behind Saika and attacked her with his nen, Lightning Palm. Of course it hit Saika.  
"What hell are you doing huh? This small trick couldn't hit me twi…"  
before Saika could finished her word, a black ice shard hit her back.  
"Why… Why Kaguya-san" said Saika then she fell into the ground  
"Well done Saika, but I didn't need the people that can't win against a chiild" said Kaguya evily.

"Who are you! What are you doing! Doesn't Saika your friend" said Gon  
"My name is "DANSHO" Kaguya Komade I'm The Fallen Angel boss. The Fallen Angel didn't need friend".  
After Kaguya answered the question, suddenly he threw some black ice sword. Gon and Killua directly hit and get some wounds.  
"The person that couldn't kill someone, they just a trash" said Kaguya evily.  
Killua tried to attack with his thunderbolt and Gon tried to attack with his jajanken: paper but Kaguya could dodge it. Before Kaguya could attack again she floated in the air.  
"What happened to me" she said panicky  
"what happened with her?" asked Gon.  
"Well well so she's The Fallen Angel boss" said a voice  
"you…" said Killua surprisingly  
"what make you take a long time with this guy" said Machi.  
"You the one from genei ryodan" said Gon  
"Hey you're Gon right?" ask Machi  
"umm… yes" said Gon  
"well Hisoka told me to help you" said Machi  
"he did?" said Gon  
"yes, so quick cut her left hand" she continued  
"why left hand" asked Gon  
"just do it. don't give me many question" said Machi.  
"Fine I'll do it" said Killua  
"wait… no don't cut my left hand" appealed Kaguya  
"before I kill you, told me where's Kaluto and Alluka" said Killua showed his bloodlust  
"if I told you could you not cut my hand" said Kaguya  
"maybe…" said Killua indifferent  
"they're on the prison in Underground" said Kaguya  
"but you needed 5 keys to open it" she continued.  
"Where're the keys" said Killua  
"I can't told you" said Kaguya  
"well it explain I must killed you" said Killua  
"wait.. noooo…" shouted Kaguya.  
Then her hand flew up in the air then fell into the ground and she died  
"well I already killed her what's next" said Killua to Machi  
"you must saw her hand piece" said Machi.  
Inside Kaguya's hand piece there's a light blue shard  
"what's this?" asked Gon  
"it's the one of the key that could opened your brothers jail" said Machi  
"you must kill all of The Fallen Angel head leader. Cut all their left hand you can found the keys. So my business already finished here so see ya…" said Machi  
she jumped from one tree to another tree.  
"So you already killed her huh?" said Saika who suddenly appeared behind them. "why…why you still alive" said Gon shocked  
"My nen type is Specialization so I can heal my own wounds" said Saika  
"you're one of head leader of The Fallen Angel so I must killed you" said Killua. "Before you do that can you beat another head leader with your power? I don't think so" said Saika  
Killua just standing but he doesn't say any word  
"well how about we accompany to killed the other Head leader of The Fallen Angel? Then you can killed me" said Saika again  
"why do you want to help us? You wanted revenge your parents died by killing Killua right?" said Gon  
"I joined The Fallen Angel because I wanted had a battle with Kaguya-san but well… she already died now so I'll help you" said Saika  
"if that is your reason let's accompany" said Killua after think for a while.  
Then they shake hand to show that they agreed to demolish The Fallen Angel.

**Chapter 3-end**

**Thank you for reading. R&R please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally it's chapter 4. I'm totally happy. It's holiday time so I can get more time to write fan fiction. Enjoy this chapter**

**Chapter 4-start**

Gon and Killua walked follow Saika to no where  
"Umm… Saika where are we going" asked Gon carefully.  
Saika turned back and saw Gon curiously  
"what are you saying?" she said  
"Do you said you want to demolish The Fallen Angel? I'm going to go to their hideout. So don't ask me until we reach there"  
Gon didn't say anything again until they arrived to a big castle.  
"where are we?" asked Killua  
"we are on **KUROSHIKA FOREST**" said Saika  
"this is our fourth head leader hideout, "SIKAGE" Kanaria Amano" said Saika again  
"her nen type is Conjuration. She can made a shadow death scythe that can cut anything that have a shadow"  
"so… how can we attack her?" asked Killua  
"if she can cut anything there's no point we can attack her nearly"  
"there's only 1 thing to do" said Saika.  
"Each of The Fallen Angel head leader have 1 weakness, and Kanaria's weakness is…" "So that's the plan" said Killua  
"I don't know we can attack her if her weakness is like that".  
"We have 70% to win right" said Gon  
"huh… fine" said Killua keep his cool  
"shall we attack then" said Saika smile evily.

They entered Kanaria's castle  
"welcome to my castle" said Kanaria from a stage  
"so you're Kanaria Amano" said Killua  
"you must be Killua Zoldyck" said Kanaria  
"then Saika-san why do you take them here ?"  
"are you gonna betraying us?"  
"hump… I join The Fallen Angel to have a battle with Kaguya-san but… yeah she already get kill by him" said Saika casually. At the same time she point at Killua  
"how can Kaguya-san can be kill by that child" said Kanaria surprisingly  
"maybe with a little help from Genei Ryodan" said Killua showed his cat face **(kawaii nee~)  
**"you bastard" said Kanaria angrily.  
At the same time she summoned a giant black death scythe.  
"here she comes" said Gon  
"lets do our strategies" said Killua.  
Then Gon used **jajanken:rock** and Killua used **god speed. **The scythe almost hit them but they can dodged it nearly.  
Meanwhile Saika made a whips from the hydragryrum and she threw the whips. Then the whips surrounded Kanaria's shadow death scythe but because the whips has a shadow Kanaria can cut the whips into a tiny pieces.  
"The thing that have a shadow won't ever beat me" said Kanaria.  
Saika made a whips again but now it's made by a clear water. The whips surrounded the scythe and Kanaria's hand  
"wait Saika-san do you really betrayed The Fallen Angel !" said Kanaria shocked  
"said this to Kaguya-san in the hell "I'll never became a part of The Fallen Angel again" after the thing you do it for me" said Saika angry.  
Then Killua cut her left hand and she died. Gon picked up the key from Kanaria's hand piece.  
"well we did it. I don't know if her eyes is blind" said Killua  
"yeah… I don't expect it before. She can know there is something because her scythe can see what is in front of her" said Gon  
"but the Hydragryrum pieces also make her scythe get blind" said Killua  
"hey… don't waste many time here our journey is still long" said Saika  
"okay Saika, lets go to the next head leader of The Fallen Angel" said Gon  
"that's get better" said Saika.

**Chapter 4-end**

**Haha another short chapter. Maybe chapter is longer but yeah… I don't know it either. R&R please ^^**


End file.
